Dark Moon
by TwilightSagaFanForever
Summary: The Cullens have been searching desperately for Nessie since she disappeared when she had the appearance of a four year old. 13 years later Ness has no memory of her family or vampire heritage. Will she get her memory back when the Cullens find her? What no one knows is that her life is in danger from humans and vampires for very different reasons. Will she be saved in time?
1. Bullied

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Bullied**

**Nessie's POV**

I ran from the school building as fast as I could. I had hoped that I would be able to successfully outrun my pursuers, but of course luck was not on my side.

I tripped and fell flat on my face. I tried to break my fall but I only succeeded in scraping my palms.

Laughter broke out all around me as my pursuers caught up to me.

"Oh just look at the little freak" Teased Veronica.

"She is exactly where she belongs...in the dirt you know since she is nothing but dirt herself" That came from Veronica's twin sister Valerie.

I started to cry. Then I noticed that my favorite stuffed animal, a reddish brown wolf that I carried with me everywhere, had landed in a nearby puddle. I grabbed him immediately and started to clean him off.

"Oh look at that the little baby and her toy" This time it was Teresa that spoke. Laughter erupted all around me.

"Listen freak you do not have the right to come to this school. Only we get to say who's allowed to come here or not-"

"Oh yeah and who gave you that authority?" My voice was barely audible.

Uh oh! I had made them mad and that was never good.

"You're going to pay for that loch ness!" Veronica sneered. Then they all started to kick me really hard. They kicked me in just about every part of my body imaginable. Tears clouded my vision but I could hear them clearly laughing at my pain. They didn't stop until the bell rang.

I went to the bathroom first just to clean myself up. I was a mess. I had cuts and scrapes everywhere. Bruises that I could only try to hide. I hated the bullying. I was basically the school's punching bag. I was a magnet for all the school bullies. Not that my family knew this though. I didn't plan on telling them anytime soon either.

My teacher was pretty upset with me when I walked into class five minutes. I didn't say anything as I took my usual seat in the back of my class.

It was Algebra. I actually enjoyed math. I also loved Science and History. Right now we're learning about the civil war and some guy named Jasper Whitlock. Apparently he was the youngest major in the Texas calvary.

"Okay class" Mr. Banner said. "I'm going to give you a complicated math problem and the first one to figure it out will automatically get 10 extra credit points"

As he started writing the equation someone forcefully pushed a note on my desk.

I opened it and it read _you freaking ugly dumbass bitch why don't you just kill yourself already? No one wants you here you whore _I looked to my right where Ashley, another bully of mine, was sitting. She was fighting to control the laughter that wanted to erupt from her body. Meanwhile I tried not to cry.

I didn't have friends but I definitely had bullies. I was bullied both physically and mentally.

I hated school. I really did. Well it wasn't the learning part that I hated. It was the relentless bullying. I was just known as the 'orphaned freak' around here.

I'm not even an orphan. I have parents, adoptive parents. I also have two brothers and a sister. My eldest brother Josh18 and he is a senior here. My sister Angela is 16, as for me, well I'm 17 years old. My youngest brother, Jason, is only three months old.

So I definitely have a family, not that any of them knows about what goes on. I'd also rather that they don't find out.

Once Mr. Banner had finished writing the problem I began to work on it immeidately. It was a word problem. I worked out the problem and figured it out in a few seconds.

Ashley's hand shot in the air faster then mine did.

"Yes Ashley?" Mr. Banner said.

"The answer is 42"

She gave me an evil smile which told me that she had copied off of my work...again. She is always copying my work and cheating off of me when we have exams. Yet she calls me the dumbass.

"That is correct Ashley. Well done. Ten extra credit points for you"

I fought the urge to scream. It didn't matter if I accused her of cheating or not. Nobody believed me. The bullies are always believed over me.

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was Friday and I wouldn't have to return to this hell-hole for a few days.

I walked home by myself. My brother and sister think that I'm crazy. After all I had a very beautiful brand new Mercedes that I could have driven to school. It was the latest model. I was just terrified of what the bullies would do to it if they saw me driving it. My brother drove a Bentley and my sister drove a Ferrari.

Up until just a few years ago we had very little money. My mom was a nurse and my dad was a cop. We were nearly poverty stricken. Then I don't know what happened but almost overnight my dad got all this money. None of us know how it happened but we were suddenly rich. My dad refuses to tell us where the money is coming from. He gets upset every time that we ask him about it actually. He's never even told my mom.

By the time I got home it felt like every single part of my body was hurting. The good beating I got from the bullies seemed to be doing me in right now. As soon as I got home I grabbed my car keys and left again.

My mom had asked me to take her some food for dinner because she decided to work a little bit of overtime but she forgot to pack food.

The first thing that I noticed when I got to the hospital parking lot was just how busy it was. I wondered why my mother would even want to work overtime. It's not like we need the money. She and dad could have easily quit working already.

I went up to the counter and asked for my mom. They let me pass right away.

I heard my iPhone beep as I walked through the hallway. I fumbled around my bag for it.

It was a text that read _Just die already! Bitch! _I had been so preoccupied with my phone that I didn't pay attention to where I was walking. Until I accidentally walked right into someone. Whoever it was was rock hard and ice cold.

When I looked up I was shocked. The guy was extremely beautiful. Pale skin and strange golden eyes. Dr. Cullen his name was.

From the irritated expression on his face I was expecting some sort of rude remark. Then he stopped, his golden eyes going wide with shock.

"I'm sorry" I said as I continued walking right past him. He stared at me the whole time.

**Please let me know what you think. **


	2. News

**Chapter 2: News  
**

**Nessie's POV**

By the time that I got home I heard my dad talking on the phone. But he really quickly hung up when he heard me coming in. He looked rather nervous for some reason. It wasn't unusual for him to look nervous after talking on the phone. It often made me curious about what he was discussing thought. What could make him be so nervous?

"Hey Nessie, where have you been?" dad asked me, again sounding nervous.

"I was at the hospital bring my mom her dinner" I told him. "Dad are you okay? You seem really nervous for some reason"

"I'm fine" he said. "Listen I just had another business deal come up, can you do me a huge favor and watch Jason tonight?" he practically begged.

"Yeah sure dad, not a problem" I said to him. Hopefully my brother and sister would hurry up and get home so that they could help me out. Then I remembered that my brother was going out on a date tonight and that hope was crushed immediately. Well there is always my sister.

My little brother was definitely a surprise to all of us. Like me he was also adopted. Up until a few months ago I had been the only non-biological child of the family.

My mom had been wanting to have another baby for a long time but for some reason she could not get pregnant. Then a few months ago my dad comes home with my baby brother, claiming to have found him somewhere. With no way of contacting his biological parents. If you ask me, it was a bit strange, but I didn't think too much into it.

I fixed the baby a bottle. I babysit my baby brother a lot, so things like making bottles and changing diapers is just something that I have gotten really good at.

I turned on the TV and settled down on the couch. The news was on. They were talking about how some newborns were kidnapped from the hospital. Stuff like that has been happening a lot in the past few years. Pregnant women have gone missing, babies being stolen from hospitals. It was really weird and the problem seems to be only getting worse. It's not only happening in the major cities, but also in the surrounding smaller cities and towns now.

Dad says the police have been investigating, but they haven't found much.

I jumped when I heard the door open. I was surprised to find my sister there, crying.

"Angela what's wrong?" I asked her urgently. I had never seen my sister so upset before. It scared me. I swear if anyone has been bullying her I would not hesitate to do something about it. Bullying me is one thing, but messing with my family is an entirely other matter.

"Well it's just that, well, I've skipped my last two periods and today I took the test and, um, it came out positive" she sniffled. "I just told Mitchell about it and he dumped me" Mitchell is, well was, her boyfriend.

"It's okay Angela" I told her as I hugged her.

"I'm so scared" she admitted to me. "How do you think mom and dad are going to take the news"

"I'm sure that it will be fine" I told her. "I'm sure that mom and dad won't take it too badly"

"Okay" she said.

When our parents got home later that evening they actually did take it pretty well. Better then most parents would have honestly. They were actually a bit supportive, not happy with the situation of course, but still supportive nonetheless. Even my brother didn't appear to be that upset about it.

For some reason the news made my father kind of nervous actually. A little too nervous. I wondered if it had something to do with all the kidnapped babies and kidnapped pregnant women that had been appearing in the news lately.

"So dad how did that business deal go?" I asked him when I remembered the reason that he had to go out in the first place.

"You had another business deal dad? What's up with all these secretive business deals?" Josh asked.

Immediately my father got upset again, as he usually did. "As I have told you all time and time again my business is none of your business. It is the reason that we are no longer in near poverty. It is the reason why we don't struggle anymore. It is the reason why we have all the nice things that we have now. It is the reason why we now have enough money to send all of you to an Ivy League school if we wanted to. Just be grateful for what my business is giving you all"

"Okay, okay it was just a question. Forget I asked" Josh said.

I've been extremely curious about what is that my dad does on the side as well. Why did we suddenly and unexpectedly come into so much money? More money then we could have possibly dreamed of? Why is my dad so secretive about it?

I pushed all those thoughts away as I went upstairs to my room. I was a bit surprised to find that my window had been opened. I was sure that I had never opened my window that day. I shut the window and then went to lay down on my bed. I started to read a book. As I was reading I started to get really sleepy. I put the book down and went to sleep.

I was oddly cold when I woke up in the middle of the night. I turned over to see that my window had been opened again. I also saw what looked like two pairs of golden eyes staring at me. As soon as I turned my lamp on they were gone.

**Please leave a review. **


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

**Bella's POV**

To say that we were beyond shocked when Carlisle told us that he had found our daughter, my baby girl, after so many years, would be the understatement of the millennium. My baby girl who had gone missing so many years ago.

We then went to the exact location that Carlisle had encountered her. From there we were able to track her scent all the way to her house We not only encountered her scent, but five other scents as well, indicating that six people lived here.

When we got there I right away spotted a young teenage girl that I just knew was my daughter. I didn't even need to smell her to know that it was her. She had my brown eyes, Edward's bronze hair, her facial features were all Edward's. She had a somewhat pale complexion. She was the perfect combination of both Edward and I.

We were well hidden outside the house so Nessie didn't have a hope of seeing us from her bedroom. If possible, I would have been crying a fountain of tears right then and there. My little girl was here, she was within reach of me. Yet I still could not do what I have wanted to do for so many years now. Take her into my arms and hug her. To tell her how much I loved her. To tell her that I would never let anything happen to her ever again. But I could not do it. She didn't appear to have any memory of us, her real family. At least that is what Carlisle has told us. That is what he was able to gather from her during their very brief encounter.

Not only did she have no memory of her real family, but she had another family now. An older brother, younger sister, and a baby brother. What hurt me the most though was the fact that she now called another woman 'mom'. Another set of parents raised her. We should have been the ones that raised her!

If only I hadn't been so careless! If only-

"Bella what are you thinking about?" Edward asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"The day she vanished" I muttered, knowing that he could still hear me anyway.

"Bella don't do that, you're just torturing yourself. None of that was your fault. You could not have known what was going to happen. So stop blaming yourself. If anything it's my fault-"

"It is not your fault Edward! I-"

"Bella I don't think that we should discuss this anymore. What matters now is that we have found our daughter. That's all that really matters"

"Yeah, you're right"

Nessie didn't stay in her room long. We watched her as she walked downstairs and turned on the news. They were talking about newborn babies having disappeared from hospitals and pregnant women having been kidnapped. It sounded like it was a problem that was only getting worse and worse. The stories of missing newborn babies really broke my heart. I didn't have to imagine the pain that those mothers were feeling. I knew exactly what they were feeling. I went through it myself. I'm still going through it.

Then we heard the door open. It was Nessie's sister.

"Angela what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well it's just that, well, I've skipped my last two periods and today I took the test and, um, it came out positive" she sniffled. "I just told Mitchell about it and he dumped me"

"It's okay Angela" we heard Nessie say.

"I'm so scared" she said. "How do you think mom and dad are going to take the news"

"I'm sure that it will be fine" Nessie said. "I'm sure that mom and dad won't take it too badly"

"Okay" Angela said.

We stayed and listened to the two sisters. Then we heard Nessie's parents get home and they broke the pregnancy news to them.

"So dad how did that business deal go?" Nessie asked.

"You had another business deal dad? What's up with all these secretive business deals?" her brother asked.

Their father got extremely upset for some reason. "As I have told you all time and time again my business is none of your business. It is the reason that we are no longer in near poverty. It is the reason why we don't struggle anymore. It is the reason why we have all the nice things that we have now. It is the reason why we now have enough money to send all of you to an Ivy League school if we wanted to. Just be grateful for what my business is giving you all"

"Okay, okay it was just a question. Forget I asked" Nessie's brother said.

The look on Edward's face scared me. I was about to ask what was going on when we both heard Nessie walk up the stairs. We had to get out of her room as fast as we could.

"Edward what is going on?" I asked.

"It's about her dad" Edward said cryptically.

"What about him?!" I demanded.

"Well-" Edward trailed off.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen so help me god you will tell me what is going on or else-"

"It has to do with the missing babies and pregnant women. There is an illegal organization orchestrating this. They're behind all of the kidnappings. They take the babies and sell them. From reading her father's mind I've learned that he is one of the main bosses. Oh and Nessie's baby brother is one of the babies they kidnapped"

**Please Review**


	4. Babies

**Chapter 4: Babies**

**Nessie's POV**

The very next morning I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. I vaguely hoped that someone would take care of Jason so that I could go back to sleep. When I realized that that was not going to happen I got up to go see what was the matter with him myself. I quickly found him crying his little eyes out in his crib.

Almost as soon as I picked him up he calmed down. His crying had turned into sniffling. My parents, as well as my brother and sister, always did say that I had a magic touch with him. I didn't know if it was true, or if they were just saying that so that I could do most of the dirty work. I have changed many many dirty diapers these past few months. I have also been puked on and peed on more times then I care to remember. But if there is one thing that I can say it is that he does seem to prefer me over everybody else in my family. Much to my mom's disdain.

I also had to admit that the more I bonded with Jason and took care of him the more I loved him. When he first came into the family a few months ago I was very apprehensive about the whole idea of having a screaming, crying, peeing and pooping machine living with us full time. But I don't know, there was just something about the little guy that made him grow on me.

I then found a note from my parents saying that they had already left work. Dad had another one of his so-called business deals to go to. Mom had to go to work early. Josh was already gone too. So it was just Angela and I. Just the two of us. Well three of us if you count a three month old trouble making baby boy.

Once I changed his diaper I made him a bottle and fed him. I think that he was even hungrier then usual because he seemed to be drinking his meal even faster then usual today.

As I was sitting on the couch I heard a notification on my phone. Someone had posted something on my Facebook. It said _You little freak of nature you really should just go die already. Nobody wants you or loves you. I don't even understand how you can look at your ugly ass self in the mirror everyday. You bitch!_

I could feel the tears starting to fall from my eyes. You know the one thing that sucks about social media? It's that now you can literally be bullied 24/7. I mean it happens to me all the time on both Facebook and Twitter. Most of the people that bully me at school also bully me online. I tried to ignore their comments the best that I could, but I just couldn't.

I put the phone down and just focused on my baby brother instead. He was perfectly happy just to lay there in my arms.

Soon Angela came out.

"Good morning Nessie" she said through a yawn.

"Good morning Angela" I said back to her. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She still looked upset from everything that happened yesterday.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe that Mitchell dumped me" she said, sounding a bit upset still.

"It'll be okay. At least you have a supportive family. You know that you we will help you as much as we can when the baby arrives. How do you feel about having a baby?" I suddenly asked her.

"Well, I'm happy" she said. "I know that it's unplanned but I already love him or her. I'm also happy that I have a very supportive family. Honestly I was afraid that mom and dad were going to kill me when I told them yesterday. But they didn't" she said. "So I guess that is a good thing"

"It's a really good thing" I said. I couldn't help but feel happy at the idea of another baby in the house. I wanted to have my own baby some day.

When I turned on the news they were talking about the latest disappearances. Two more babies were taken from a hospital this morning. This news really depressed me. I couldn't even imagine the pain that these families are going through. Or how terrified for their babies that they must be feeling. I really hoped that whoever was doing this would get caught already.

"You know something? I'm scared. With all the missing babies and kidnapped pregnant women I'm scared that something like that will happen to me or my baby" Angela told me. I could hear the fear in her voice.

"I'm sure you will be fine. I mean dad says that the entire police force are doing everything that they can to stop this"

"If you asked me dad isn't doing enough"

I could not argue with that. I agreed with her. Dad wasn't doing enough. I think if he were less preoccupied with his secretive business meetings then he would be doing more to solve this problem.

I went to cook breakfast as soon as the commercials came on. My sister didn't feel like doing much after that. So I decided to take Jason out for a little while. There was an extra car seat in the garage which I used.

The little guy was sound asleep by the time that we got to the mall. I carefully got him out of the backseat and closed the door.

When I was walking through the mall I heard several very familiar laughs

"Oh look at that! She has got a baby!" one of them shouted. A fit of giggles came afterward.

"So we can add the words 'slut' and 'whore' to the list of the things we can call her!" A voice that sounded horribly like Ashley's say.

"I'm surprised that anyone would even want to be with that that thing! She is a terrible excuse of a human being! She is so fucking ugly it hurts to look at her!" It was Teresa that shouted at me now.

I just ignored them and continued to walk.

I thought that I had lost them until someone pushed me extremely hard. I hit my head on the edge of water fountain. Jason started crying. He now had a cut on his arm from scraping it against the edge of the fountain even though I did the best that I could so he would not get hit.

I saw my bullies smiling at me evilly. Just my luck there weren't any witnesses to see what happened.

Then I spotted them. Three extremely beautiful women. Their pale skin and gold eyes were the only traits that they had in common. One of them was short with black hair. She reminded me of a pixie for some reason. The second was a blond. She was easily the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. She looked like an airbrushed model on the cover of Vogue magazine. The third woman had brown hair and a heart shaped face. For some reason she looked a lot like me.

One thing was for sure. All three of them were extremely angry. And all three of them were walking over toward us.

**Please Review**


	5. Cullen Girls

**Chapter 5: Cullen Girls**

**Nessie's POV**

I watched as the three impossibly beautiful women continued to walk in our direction. Anger clearly plastered on their faces.

My bullies appeared to be completely unaware of the women that were walking in our direction. They just continued to laugh at me. Jason continued to cry his little heart out. The scrape on his arm was still bleeding. It made my heart ache to see that he was in pain.

"Just what the hell are you doing!?" This came from the woman that looked a lot like me. Teresa and Ashley looked scared now.

"Nnoothiing" stuttered Ashly.

"Oh really?" The pixie-like girl said. "Because to us it looked like you were bullying and harassing her. Or are our eyes and ears playing tricks on us? Because it sounded like you just called her a whore and a slut. It also looked like you purposely pushed her so hard that she fell and hit that fountain while she was holding a baby I might add" there was something in her voice that sounded extremely threatening. My tormentors looked terrified now. How can someone as small as this pixie-like girl be so frightening?

"No we didn't?" Teresa attempted to say.

"So you're calling us liers then?!" the blonde girl said in a way that was also menacing.

"Nnnoo" Ashley stuttered out.

"Really? Because that is what it sounds like to us!" seethed the woman that looked a lot like me.

"Oh please she certainly deserves what happens to her. A girl like her shouldn't even be alive. She should just go kill herself-"

Before she could even finish her sentence she was suddenly screaming in pain when the woman that looked like me grabbed her arm really hard. Was it just me or was she actually baring her teeth and growling at the girls?

"If you ever say something like that to her again you will be the one wishing you were dead. Is that understood?!"

The girls just nodded.

"and if we ever catch you talking to her like that or treating her like that ever again you won't get off so light next time. Understand?!" this came from the pixie girl.

"Now leave!" the blond haired girl shouted at them.

They didn't hesitate to literally run in the opposite direction.

Then they all turned their attention to me.

"are you okay?"'one of them asked me.

"I'm find thank you. Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Bella and these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie"

"Well I'm Renesmee but people usually call me Nessie. This little guy here that I'm holding is my baby brother Jason"

The baby in question had not stopped crying yet. I had a band aid which I put on him. I tried to soothe the little guy but it wasn't working.

"Can I hold him?" Rosalie asked me. I thought she was crazy. Why would she want to hold a strange baby that won't stop crying?

"Well uh-"

"Please?" she begged. She had a pleading look in her eyes that I could not say no to.

"Okay" I said a bit reluctantly.

I tried not to gasp in surprise when I realized her arms were so cold. Rosalie seemed to become ten times happier when I gave her my brother. She rocked him and hummed a very soothing lullaby that calmed him down quickly. She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Nessie I think you should take care of your own injury now" Bella said.

"What injury?" I asked her.

"Um your head is still bleeding a little from where you got hit when you were pushed" Alice pointed out.

I brought my fingers up to my forehead and immediately felt wetness...blood. Then I felt the stinging pain coming from the wound.

"I'll be right back I'm going to the bathroom" I said before leaving.

I looked in the bathroom mirror and cleaned up the wound as best as I could. When I returned they were all still there waiting for me. Rosalie was tickling Jason and making him giggle. It was a sound that made me smile.

"Nessie do those girls bother you a lot?" Bella asked me.

"Um well yeah. It's not just them though. A lot of people bully me but they are the worst. You should see the kind of stuff people post on my Facebook and Twitter accounts"

"Actually it's better if you don't" I hastily added when they all stared at me in a kind of scary way. I think she was just trying to break the tension that was thick in the air.

"Nessie would you like to go shopping with us? We would love it if you joined us" Alice said.

"Okay that sounds fun" I said.

Alice shrieked excitedly.

"Okay you come here" she grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward one of the stores.

Bella and Rosalie gave me sympathetic looks and I could not help but wonder what I just signed up for.

I had to say that it wasn't so bad though. Alice treated me like a three dimensional barbie doll by picking out certain clothes and insisting that I try them on. She did the same with Bella, Rosalie, and Jason. Did you know that there is designer baby boy clothes?

Speaking of Jason every time I tried to get him from Rosalie she insisted on holding him. When I was going to feed him she insisted on doing that as well.

I was happy that I had finally found some friends. People that I can have fun with. People that will stick up for me.

I was actually quite sad when I got a phone call from my mom telling me that I had to go home.

Even Jason cried when I took him from Rosalie. He had his arms outstretched toward her as I walked away.

**Please Review**


End file.
